A feed-forward microwave antenna in the prior art is generally formed of a metal paraboloid and an emission source located at a focus of the metal paraboloid, where the metal paraboloid serves a purpose of reflecting an external electromagnetic wave to the emission source or reflecting an electromagnetic wave emitted by the emission source to outside. An area of the metal paraboloid and the processing precision of the metal paraboloid directly decide various parameters of the microwave antenna, such as gain and directivity.
However, the feed-forward microwave antenna in the prior art has the following shortcomings: one is that a part of electromagnetic waves reflected by the metal paraboloid is blocked by the emission source which leads to a certain energy loss, and another one is that the metal paraboloid is difficult to manufacture and costly. The metal paraboloid is generally die-cast by using a mold or is processed by using a CNC machine tool. The procedure of the first method includes: making a paraboloidal mold, die-casting a paraboloid, and mounting a paraboloidal reflective panel. The procedure is complicated and costly, and the shape of the paraboloid needs to be accurate enough to implement directional propagation of the antenna, which hence imposes high requirements on processing precision. The second method uses a large CNC machine tool to process the paraboloid, and edits a program to control a path traveled by a knife tool in the CNC machine tool, so as to cut a desired paraboloidal shape. This method makes the cutting very precise, but it is difficult to manufacture such a large CNC machine tool, which is costly.